


You who came from the stars

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, very cheesy ppfpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	You who came from the stars

The prince moved his hair to the side as he felt the wind hit his face. It was strange that he enjoyed standing outside in the small balcony of Zero's room, watching the full round moon up in the sky, the only thing that illuminated the dark atmosphere of Nohr.

He hears his husband enter the balcony, his boots resounding against the stone floor. Kamui bits back a smile when he feels Zero place his chin on his shoulder, his hand resting on the prince's hips.

"You're always gazing outside. Is there something you desire to see?"

Those words struck a realization in Kamui. _Was he looking or waiting for something?_ Is that why he always looked outside, even though the darkness of Nohr didn't allow him to gaze beyond the black castle walls? It might be that he hoped that someday the darkness would mellow, so he could see the light emanating from Hoshido, where his other dear siblings stood.

"...No." He merely says, touching Zero's hand. "I just enjoy the view of the moon from up here."

Zero lets out a hum as he turns his head upwards to gaze at the moon with his husband.

After a while Zero lets go of him and moves besides him, placing his elbows on the railing with a neutral look on his face. Kamui can't help but move his eyes to him, the movements of his husband far more interesting that the same old moon he has always seen.

They had been married for days now, and it truly had been the happiest days in Kamui's life. His siblings were supporting of him, even if Camilla seemed a little jealous at first at Zero. It made sense that they had been astonished when he announced their wedding to them, as Zero was not only a man, but their social stance also differed greatly. But it did not matter to Kamui. He loved Zero with all his heart, and from what the man showed him at night, he loved Kamui as well.

"Zero." He whispers, turning his head to the man. There were still things in his mind, though. Things he desired to ask Zero. He knew the man was silent about his past, and Kamui accepted that. But he couldn't help the curiosity that entered his mind when Zero and him were together.

"Yeah?" His taller husband answers, his lips a thin line. Kamui stares at the man. There were so many questions he had, so many things he desired to know about his husband. But somehow there was one that had been bothering him for some time, and he couldn't help it when his mouth slips.

“Have you been with other men?"

Instantaneously his hand goes to his mouth, gazing away from the man. Zero merely furrows his eyebrows, gazing at the night sky.

“You could say that, but they were nothing compared to you.” He drawls, turning his head curiously at his husband.

“That was out of place, I’m sorry...I just-”

Zero stops him, his hand going to his husband’s cheek, cupping his face in his calloused hand. “I understand you’re curious. You should know by now that I will always do whatever you want of me, and if you desire to learn more about my past, then I shall tell you.”

“But...” Kamui touches the hand on his cheek, wrapping his thin fingers around it. “I really do apologize for being so curious,” His eyes lower, relaxing when he feels Zero stroke his cheek with his thumb. “You and I lived very differently lives before we joined Nohr. I have no interesting stories to tell you about me, apart from the fact that I do not remember much. Even if I did, I’m sure they wouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

Kamui swallows nervously when he sees Zero frown. Had he said something wrong?

“You really are clueless, Lord Kamui.” He says, his eyes narrowing. The sudden tense atmosphere in the air made Kamui's throat go dry, his chest aching.

“Do you believe my past to be a mere story for entertaining you? Is that why you found me interesting in the first place,” He steps closer to his husband, his voice uneasily serious. “Because I was different from you? Because I had lived a life of crime and thievery while you scorched yourself in riches and lived the petty life of a royal?”

Kamui’s eyes widen, holding onto his hands tightly as he heard the man’s usually gentle tone with him suddenly turn fowl. “N-No! I-I don’t-That’s not it at all!”

The glare the man was sending him elicited shivers down Kamui’s spine, but not the kind he was used to. It had been some time since the both had a discussion. Not even before they had married had the man looked at him with such distaste in his eye. It made Kamui feel horrible, his heart throbbing against his chest and the need to apologize over and over taking hold of him.

“I’m so sorry...” He murmurs, trying to contain the pain in his voice. “I did not mean it like that; I felt like I have nothing to offer you as you already know all about me, while I...” His breath hitches before he finally finishes. “While you have so much too give me...”

Kamui did not expect the arms that encircled him when he started sobbing, the familiar feel of the man’s warm body holding onto him.

“We still have much to learn from each other, it seems.” His dark hand held his head onto his chest, allowing Kamui to feel the man’s heart beat. “I apologize for not having the strength to tell you of my past. And you are wrong, completely wrong.” A chaste kiss was placed on Kamui’s forehead after he moved his bangs aside with his rough hand. “You have so much to offer me. Even though we spent all our nights together, it still feels as if it was the first time with you.”

The sobbing that had come out of his husband’s lips had stopped, now a comfortable silence as he heard the man’s soothing words.

“Well, we still _are_ newly weds...” Kamui murmurs into his chest, grabbing hold of his shirt. Zero lets out a small chuckle, a loving smile on his face. He can’t help how his eye wanders to the ring on his finger, the twin to the ring around Kamui’s.

“We should go inside, it’s getting cold.” Zero says as he lets go of Kamui. His husbands nods, his hand intertwining with his.

“It’s all right though; You’re always warm, Zero.” Zero momentarily looks away from his husband’s flushed face, feeling his face grow hotter at the prince’s words. Really, they surely must have won the award for the most cliche married couple. He grabs Kamui’s hand, lifting it to his lips to give a kiss below where his ring was.

“Enough idle flirting, it’s high time I spoil you tonight.”

Kamui’s chuckle resounded around the patio as they kissed.

Truly, who cared about the past when they had a whole future ahead of them, allowing them to make new memories that would push their old ones away. A whole future they could write _together_.


End file.
